The Human Who Wasn't
by xero.sprinklz
Summary: Avery has no idea how she got there but she somehow found herself in Japan and hundreds of years in the past! How will she survive feudal era Japan? Through sheer willpower! She ends up the caretaker of an orphaned girl and traveling with a stuck-up demon lord and his toady servant. Will her modern mannerisms get her killed? Will she ever find her way home?
1. 1 - Falling Through Time

**Chapter 1**  
 _Falling through time_

It was a beautiful morning. The sky was bright blue with a few puffy, white clouds. The leaves rattled gently to the soft breeze blowing through the forest. The birds chirped happily, the animals scurried under the nearby bushes, and it was nearing noon. The grass was soft and thick beneath her as she opened her eyes and took everything in. In all the splendor of nature surrounding her, there was one small problem.

 _'Where the hell am I?'_

Avery Stark could have sworn she had last fallen asleep in her dorm after a long day of studying for her next biology test. She sat up slowly, her head groggy and unfocused, and tried to recall how she had mysteriously ended up in the middle of a forest. She doubted it was a prank, she hardly even knew anyone since she kept to herself and made little effort in forming friendships. Avery certainly didn't come here while conscious and she didn't sleepwalk. So, then, why was she here?

 _'No use sitting here wondering all day.'_ she decided, carefully standing and attempting to get her bearings. She spotted a river in the distance and what looked to be a small village, so that's where she decided to go.

* * *

 _'Something isn't right.'_ she thought, coming up on the collection of huts. Now that she could see them clearly, she realized what the foreboding feeling was for. Everything was a mess. The huts were torn down or burnt and the smell of death permeated the air. She spotted a few bodies with arrows sticking out of their backs and others with various lacerations but most of them were simply too charred to even properly identify. Avery was staring at the remains of a village ransacked by thieves.

 _'I reiterate: where the hell am I?'_

Nothing here seemed familiar. The trees, the animals, the smells and sounds; all of them were wrong. Her brain was beginning to hurt from the onslaught of questions and confusion when a small noise snapped her out of her stupor.

"Hello?" she called out. _'Maybe someone survived... or maybe whoever did this is back.'_ With that in mind, she crouched down to pick up a discarded dagger before calling out again.

When she heard it once more, she turned toward the outermost hut near the riverbank. Avery noticed it was mostly untouched, the only damage was the broken door. While she doubted it was a bandit (and how silly was it for her to consider the word?), she was still wary. Cautiously, she approached the dwelling and peered inside.

"Hello? Is anyone-" her question was cut short when her eyes adjusted and focused on a small girl huddled next to a pair of corpses.

 _'Oh... oh no... poor thing...'_ she thought, debating on what to do. Leave the child to die and pretend none of this was happening or get her to safety? Being the big softy for small animals (and consequently children), it was a no-brainer. She slipped the dagger in her belt and tried to make herself look as harmless as possible.

Slowly, she approached the girl while doing her best to ignore the pungent scent of expelled bowels and rotting flesh. "Hey, it's going to be ok. Let's get out of here, huh?" she cooed, using a soft tone to coax the child away from her long-dead parents.

The child only looked up at her blankly for a second before her eyes widened and she scrambled back in fear. Holding her hands up, she tried to placate the girl.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you somewhere safe. Is that ok?" she tried, crouching down just out of reach and extending a hand. "My name is Avery, what's yours?

The confusion on the kid's face made her falter, was she not speaking clearly? Avery examined the kid more closely. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes, approximately 6 or 7 years old, Asian decent and wearing a dirty kimono... _'Wait... kimono?'_

Before she could think further, the girl hesitantly came forward and took her hand. Avery decided to get them out of there quickly, she didn't want to stay in the village any longer than she had to. Lifting the child and holding her close, she followed the river upstream in hopes of finding another village nearby.

* * *

It was getting late into the evening when they finally got to the next village and it was there that Avery decided she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Or, well, California anyway. She'd never actually been to Kansas.

She had noticed that the air was crisp and clean, there were no power lines or towers, and she had yet to see any kind of plane or helicopter. There was absolutely no sign of modern civilization and this was causing Avery to panic a little. She had to force it to the back of her mind when she came into view of the villagers. It wouldn't do for them to become too wary of her, so she put on a polite smile and approached one of the fisherman who looked to be finished and heading back home with his catch.

"Excuse me? Can you help us?" she asked, pleasantly.

The fisherman's bewildered face was enough answer for her. It was official, she was in another country altogether. And what's worse, one that was behind the times and didn't speak English. Feeling a bit hopeless, she showed the fisherman the slumbering child on her back and pointed at the smoke still billowing in the distance behind her. He seemed to understand and gave her a sad smile before indicating for her to follow.

He led her to a small hut made of wood and straw and took her inside. It was obvious that he lived alone although Avery was certain he was old enough to be married and have a family. She couldn't ask him if she wanted to and so didn't pursue the topic. He introduced himself and that's when it clicked in her head that he was speaking Japanese.

 _"My name is Takeshi. You are welcome to stay here for the night."_

Avery bowed politely and replied. _"I'm sorry for the intrusion. My name is Avery. Please take care of us."_

Inwardly, she grimaced. Japanese wasn't a language she was fluent in, even if she had Japanese blood running through her veins. She was only maybe 1/4 Japanese, which was where her straight black hair and eye shape came from. Everything else was distinctly more European or Native American. Her skin was lightly tanned and her build was curvy, while her eye color was (oddly) a deep blue. She could probably blend in without too much trouble but anyone who focused on her would note that she was obviously foreign. She wasn't sure if it would cause her any problems in the future but she wasn't optimistic.

Avery was glad she took a few Japanese lessons with her grandmother before she passed away. It would be horribly accented and choppy but she could hopefully explain her situation to the kind man who took her into his home.

As she settled the child on a spare cot, Takeshi got to work preparing dinner. He refused her offer for help and told her to relax. The child woke up shortly before the fish was done cooking and Avery reassured the girl that she was safe and introduced her to their host. The older woman thanked the fisherman profusely and bowed deeply to show her gratitude but he only smiled and told her it was no trouble.

 _"It's been a long time since I shared a meal with anyone. Please, eat and rest. We will talk tomorrow, I'm sure you're both tired from your journey."_ was all he said and they did just that.

The next morning, Avery explained what happened to the best of her ability. She told Takeshi that she was a foreigner and didn't know her way home. That she found the child's village ransacked and burnt to the ground and the girl was the only survivor. The fisherman was silent throughout the whole thing, which caused the young woman to worry. Would he tell them to leave the village? Would he regret helping them?

Finally he gave her a sad smile and said, _"I'm sorry I cannot help you find your way home. You may both stay here for as long as you need."_

This time, Avery bowed so low her head touched the ground.

That day, Avery wandered the village, asking the villagers questions and discovering that her situation was much worse. Nobody had heard of the United States of America or even North America. Any modern technology mentioned was given blank or suspicious looks. Her Japanese was too poor to ask any specific questions and so she decided the first thing she needed was to learn.

Takeshi offered to teach her and she accepted but she had to wonder why he was so kind and trusting. When she asked, his eyes lost their spark and became dull with pain.

 _"My wife and child died a long time ago. I've lived alone since. You seem trustworthy and kind, and it would be nice to have someone to come home to again. Even for a short time. Besides, I'm always happy to help those in need."_

Avery's heart went out to him and she decided then and there to help him in return. With whatever she could, anyway.

It was that night that she learned the child's name. Apparently, the two villages traded goods often and, though Takeshi didn't know her family personally, recognized her. Rin. It was a cute name and the child smiled up at her but still refused to speak. Avery was afraid she never would but wasn't surprised. Such a traumatic event was definitely enough to cause children to go mute. It wouldn't be the first time she had witnessed such a thing.

From that moment on, she did her best to take care of Rin and learn everything she could about the village and help out Takeshi. She learned everything from fishing to sewing, picking up skills from the villagers who were willing to teach her. At the same time, she kept an eye and ear out for any information on how to get home. Though, she wasn't exactly hopeful to find anything.

Days bled into weeks which turned into months. It was nearly a year when suddenly Takeshi became very ill. It was winter, and many of the villagers had become ill. Many of the oldest and youngest afflicted were dying. Though he was strong, Takeshi was old by their standards and Avery started to fear the worst when he wasn't getting better. She did everything she could but, reluctantly, she realized there was little hope for him.

One night, he took her hand and told her, _"Don't worry about me, Avery-san. I will soon reunite with my family."_

Avery felt tears pool in her eyes but held back her sobs. _"I thank you for everything you have done for us. For me."_

His smile was carefree and gentle and she returned it. _"I leave everything to you. You will be just fine, I know it. Stay strong and watch over Rin-chan."_

She bowed her head and replied, _"Of course, Takeshi. I wish you happiness in the afterlife."_

That night, Takeshi passed away in his sleep. Avery and Rin held each other as they cried themselves to sleep.

The death of so many caused the surviving villagers to become bitter and their frustrations were aimed at the foreigner and the orphan girl, the easiest targets. Avery could not fault them but didn't tolerate their violence toward herself or Rin. After a few fights , the villagers realized how strong she had gotten and decided not to cause trouble while they were together. Avery noticed that they would still lash out at Rin when she was alone and so made her promise not to wander alone in the village and to stay out of sight if she could.

Rin was lonely, she knew. The other children refused to associate with her and either chased her away or tried to beat her up. Rin stopped trying after the third time and Avery did her best to keep her occupied with lessons and games when she could but she had chores to do and so couldn't keep an eye on her 24/7.

It was spring when everything changed with a meeting of an injured demon.

* * *

 **This chapter is short but the rest of this story should have longer chapters. This one was basically a long prologue disguised as a chapter. It might seem rushed but once I'm done writing this story, I might go back and edit it. Please let me know if there are any errors or if you have any suggestions to improve this chapter! I love constructive criticism!**


	2. 2 - The Demon Lord

**Chapter 2**  
The Demon Lord

 ***Note: Japanese will be** "normal" **and English will be** _"in italics"_ **from now on.**

It was just another day. She woke up, washed her face, got dressed and started making breakfast. Just rice and miso soup, like every other day, but it was filling and warm and perfect for the chilly spring morning. Rin was roused by the smell of food and joined her for breakfast before they started with another lesson, this time on math. Since Avery didn't know how to write in Japanese, she had taught the girl with English numbers. Thankfully, she was quick to catch on. Otherwise, Avery would have to learn how to write in Japanese and none of the villagers were literate, so she was shit out of luck.

After the lesson, they went down to the river to fish. Going upriver from the village, they choose a secluded spot and got to work.

The past few days, Avery had noticed Rin acting somewhat strangely. She would claim to get tired earlier than normal and then ask to go home to rest. However, when the older woman decided to head home early one day, she realized she hadn't been going home at all. Avery had also been hearing some of the neighbors complaining about their food being stolen from their larders. She had also been noticing that their food was being depleted faster than expected but hadn't really bothered investigating since it was such a small amount. Today the foreigner decided to get to the bottom of it and waited until Rin claimed fatigue.

The child waved her hand to get her attention before gesturing to the older woman that she was tired.

"Ah, very well, Rin. Go on ahead home and rest. I'll be there later for your lessons." she said, giving the child a disarming smile and then going back to work.

Avery waited a few minutes before following Rin far enough back that she didn't notice. She watched as the child went to several houses and carefully picked a little bit of food from each one before turning toward the forest and jogging into the undergrowth. Avery was perplexed and worried, how long had she been sneaking off like this? And why?

With as much stealth as she was capable of, the woman followed Rin until she came upon a figure leaning against a tree and hidden by several dense shrubs. Avery frowned in confusion and slight horror, was she offering a stranger food? She waited until the child bowed to the hidden figure and turned to leave before she revealed herself with a stern look.

"Rin-chan!" she admonished, causing the child to jump, "Is this what you've been doing? What on earth are you thinking?"

Rin looked down and folded her arms behind her, chagrined. Sighing, Avery approached the girl and placed a hand on top of her head, accepting the child's silent apology.

She shook her head. "It can't be helped, your heart is too big for that tiny body of yours." Avery pulled away and glanced back in the direction of the village. "I would tell you to apologize to the village, as well, but I don't think they'd appreciate it nor do they deserve it." she said, her face expressing her distaste for them.

She decided to apologize to the stranger but all thought left her when she got a good look at him.

Since they starting living with in the village more than a year ago, she had heard plenty of stories and warnings about demons but never paid much heed to them. Demons? How superstitious and silly, she thought. But looking at this... being? Their words came back to her, unbidden.

He was gorgeous, was the gist of her first impression of him. And yes indeed, it was definitely a "him". Tall, pale, and exuding a threatening and masculine aura, her brain immediately categorized his beauty. His hair was impossibly long and a shiny silver, something she knew only came from a bottle back home but it was so pure a color and matched his eyebrows that she realized it was _real_. His skin was pale and flawless and his face was decorated in tattoos (or were they something else?) two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and a blue crescent on his forehead. His eyes, the eyelids also having a magenta stripe, were the things that captured her focus and she drowned in them for a good few seconds before realizing he was talking. They were like molten gold, intense and bright, yet also looking upon her with cold indifference.

She shook her head, escaping the depths of his eyes and refocusing. "Sorry, what was that?" she asked, politely looking down.

"Please remove your presence from this Sesshomaru. And take the child with you."

His dismissal wasn't what suddenly caused her temper to flare but the tone of his voice. Just as she was going to retort with a sneer of her own, she stopped. Her eyes widened when she noticed he had yet to stand and the red stains in his elegant, white kimono told her there was a good reason. Instead of lashing out, she inspected him from afar and stated, "You are injured."

The being did not speak for a long while before relaxing and closing his eyes and using that same tone, replied, "It is not your concern, human. Leave me be, before I decide to end your life."

Avery only huffed in exasperation before turning back to Rin. "I see now." was all she said as she left, the child trailing after her.

* * *

Sesshomaru relaxed a little when the human woman and the child were finally out of hearing range. Their departure was strange, and he suspected it was not the last time he would see either of them, but for now he would concentrate on healing. It was taking longer than he had hoped it would but he should have expected as much, seeing as he had a whole limb missing. Again. It would take much longer for it to grow back. Perhaps even years.

Silently, he cursed his brother for cutting off his arm the first time and then for his recent injuries via Windscar. The dragon arm was effective but not nearly as much as he would have liked. He would be sure to put his brother in his place later.

The sun was starting to make its decent when they returned. His guard already brought back up, he watched them approach with a cold look. When they were closer, he noticed they were holding bandages and a bucket of steaming water. Sesshomaru could see that they meant to dress his wounds and he gave a low growl in warning.

When they were close enough, he spoke. "Turn back and leave at once. This Sesshomaru does not require human healing." he sneered, showing his distaste.

The woman only rolled her eyes and knelt beside him, close enough for him to feel uncomfortable. "If you were going to kill us, you would have already. Rin is a testament to that." she remarked. He was about to retort scathingly but she cut him off. "Can you sit up? I'll need to remove your haori."

He gave her a sneer, which was ignored, as she reached for the aforementioned article of clothing. His warning growl stopped her and she gave him a dry look.

"Look, I'm only trying to help you heal faster so you can be on your way. The faster you get better, the faster you'll be out of my hair. Rin has taken a liking to you, so I'm doing this for her." she explained, and he found he could not argue with her.

Swallowing his pride for now, he sat up as much as he could. The only sign of his discomfort was the tiniest twitch of his left eyelid. The woman quickly got to work removing his haori and using it to prop him up. She paused only a moment to admire his physique and examine his wounds before wetting a clean cloth in the warm water. She proceeded to carefully clean and dress his wounds.

He could only remark how calm and professional she was, and how gentle. The child, Rin, sat beside her and helped as much as she could. He took a moment to examine the woman more thoroughly as she was completely focused in her work. Her hair was black, like any other human's, but it was healthier and shorter than most. Her skin was darker than he was used to seeing. Most humans were typically pale or tanned from being out in the sun for many hours of their daily lives, but her skin seemed naturally darker. She also had wider hips and larger breasts than was normal for humans. The most remarkable thing about her, however, was her dark blue eyes. He had noticed them before but only now examined them more thoroughly. They were framed by long, dark lashes that made the color stand out even more. Her facial structure was mostly typical for human women but something about her was distinctly... foreign was probably a good word.

Glancing over the child, he realized something else. They were both clean and were careful not to get their hands or the bandages dirty. It was odd to see any humans take cleanliness so serious. They were wearing simple, well-worn kimonos and he would have at first dismissed them as simple villagers but many things were clashing with this ideal.

Finally, she tied off the bandages and helped him put back on his haori. He went back to being aloof and cold.

"There, that should do it. I don't know what kind of remedies demons make, so I don't have any proper ointments to use to speed up your healing but this should suffice. I've heard demons recover from injuries quickly." she explained, though he did not ask. When he didn't say anything, she placed the soiled cloth in the bucket and stood. "I would say this is goodbye but I have a feeling this will not be the last time we meet." she said, eyeing the child who only smiled up at her.

With that, the woman bowed and took her leave. The child trailed behind her, looking back to give him a wave before heading deeper into the forest where he could smell a human village.

He closed his eyes and thought about the perplexing woman and child and found himself dozing lightly just as the last rays of the sun were swallowed by the night.

* * *

After dumping out the water and burying the bloody cloth, they returned home and washed up once more. Avery didn't know if demons could have pathogens that could infect humans but she wasn't taking any chances. She noticed Rin was much happier than she had been in a long time that evening and smiled knowingly. Rin really had a big heart. She was just afraid that her naivete would get her into trouble one day. Avery had done her best to warn her of possible dangers concerning strangers but Rin was a kind soul and the older woman was worried she would forget to be cautious.

"Rin," she said after finishing dinner, "Please promise me that you'll be more careful from now on. If anything were to happen to you... I don't know what I'd do."

Her somber tone made Rin look up at her and she nodded before giving Avery a smile in understanding. Avery returned the smile and accepted the hug Rin gave her as she got up to help her clean the dishes.

That night they slept more soundly than they had since Takeshi died, wrapped up in thick blankets and holding each other closely.

When morning came, they went through their daily routine with only one change. That morning would mark the beginning of their daily visits to the injured yokai. At first he seemed cold and distant but Avery suspected there was more to him when he did little to make them leave. Avery noticed the way his eyes would soften ever so slightly when Rin approached him with her usual carefree smile, though he refused to eat any food brought to him.

When he only said he didn't eat human food as an explanation, Avery huffed in indignation before telling Rin to stay while she wandered off into the woods. It took only a half hour for her to hunt down a wild boar. Carefully and quietly, she climbed a tree and waited for it to get underneath her before dropping down and stabbing it at the base of its skull, killing it instantly. She brought it back to the demon, only getting lost for a second, before sitting and deftly skinning the animal she gave him the carcass while she cleaned and prepared the skin. It would make a lovely coat for Rin, she thought.

Sesshomaru, as he kept calling himself, watched her suspiciously for a few minutes before glancing at Rin (who was smiling widely) and deciding to slowly eat the boar. Avery only rolled her eyes at the way he delicately nibbled at the meat before standing and taking her leave of him, Rin following after waving good-bye.

For the next week, they continued visiting the injured demon and Avery saw his wounds healing almost in fast-forward. She checked his wounds and changed the bandages every day and knew he would be completely healed in a few days. On the eighth day, Avery told Rin to go ahead without her since she wouldn't need to change his bandages. She ushered Rin along as she continued fishing in the river.

She was then approached by several angry villagers and Avery stiffened. "Can I help you?" she drawled.

"Where is that girl? She's been stealing fish from our nets and taking food from us!" one demanded, the rest gave mutual sounds of agreement.

Avery shrugged. "Don't know. She must have had a good idea, it's not like her to steal."

Her answer was unsatisfactory and she found herself being dragged out of the river. She could only protect her vitals as they punched and kicked and accepted their anger. It wasn't like their indignation was unfounded, and it wasn't like she was going to let them beat Rin.

When they were done, she was bruised and fairly sure she had a few fractured ribs but nothing life-threatening. With the last of her strength, she dragged herself home and wrapped up her chest tightly with clean bandages. After cleaning herself off to the best of her ability, she crawled into bed to wait for Rin. She fell asleep before sundown and didn't notice that Rin never came home.

As their home was out of the way, somewhat hidden by the trees, it was overlooked by the hungry wolves who devoured the villagers and scoured the nearby forest for prey.

When she woke up early that morning, long before the sun, she found Rin missing and she went into a panic. She got dressed quickly and headed for the village, intent on getting answers but was stopped short when she saw the village was now devoid of life. The smell of blood and death giving her flashbacks of Rin's village but this time there wasn't any sign of bandits. No, this time the bodies were mangled and torn... like they were being eaten...

She stiffened when she heard the howling of many wolves and instantly feared the worst. _Rin._

Her injuries were forgotten as she sprinted into the forest, hoping to find Rin before the wolves did. Her frantic searching drew attention to her but she didn't care for the predators following her. "Rin!" she called out, "Rin where are you!?"

There was a shrill whistle and the wolves all turned and abandoned their pursuit but she paid them no mind. When she spotted a familiar kimono on the ground in a clearing, she stopped.

"No... no..." she begged. To who, she didn't know but she was willing to worship any entity at this point. If only to make the still, tiny figure on the ground get up and tell her she was fine.

Avery didn't even notice the, now fully healed, yokai also approaching the child. She fell on her knees and took Rin in her arms, trembling when she saw the blood and felt only cold flesh. Hysteria was building up inside her, tears blinding her eyes, as her heart felt like it was splintering. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears and she felt numb, she only barely acknowledged the pulsing of power deep within herself slowly growing.

 _"Please, no... Don't leave me, Rin... Please, wake up..."_ she begged in English, not realizing she had switched to her native tongue.

Suddenly the world went black and she entered a restless sleep.

* * *

The demon lord didn't know what to think. He was about to leave the area, fully healed and reunited with his servant, when he smelled blood in the air. A lot of blood. And one scent nearby, was very familiar. Without really thinking about it, he headed in that direction and soon found the body of the human child. The poor thing had been killed by wolves, her body was a bloody mess.

He wasn't alone, he realized. The human woman came crashing through the forest, calling out to the child but froze when she spotted the corpse. She stared in disbelief and stepped to the body, mumbling to herself, before collapsing and taking the deceased child in her arms. He started to leave but stopped when the woman's scent suddenly changed.

Jaken inquired who they were but Sesshomaru ignored him. He eyed the woman warily as she started to break down, her blue eyes were wild and wider than he thought possible and a strange aura started to grow inside her. It pulsed out, getting faster and stronger until electricity danced across her skin. She seemed unaffected or perhaps she was just blind in her grief. Her scent suddenly became distinctly demonic and her eyes were now glowing silver. Silver and pale blue markings were becoming noticeable on her skin and that's when he decided to cut her transformation short before she went on a wild rampage.

With a swift jab to the back of her head, she was knocked out cold and she fell to the side with the child still in her arms.

"W-What was that!? Milord, what is she!?" squawked Jaken but even his lord had no idea.

"I'm not sure." was all he said before focusing on the dead child. His attention was diverted to the sword at his side as it pulsed. He drew out the sword, causing Jaken to stiffen. Tenseiga pulsed once more and the imp-like demons of the underworld became visible to him.

"Interesting. I can see them. They are from the underworld." he remarked, under his breath. Jaken could only stare up at him in confusion. "I'll do another test. I'll use the Tenseiga."

"Another test?" Jaked cried, "What are you doing, sire? What are you doing?"

With one slash, the demons of the underworld were obliterated and he knelt down to take the child from the woman's slack arms. Instantly, he noticed her body heating up. Then she took a breath and his eyes widened slightly in shock.

Rin's eyes opened and she peered up at him with her sleepy brown eyes.

"She came back to life! Sesshomaru-sama, you resurrected that girl with the power of the Tenseiga?" the kappa asked, but the demon lord didn't reply.

He set the child down on the ground and walked away. The servant and child watched him in confusion, Jaken muttering to himself. After coming to a realization, Jaken started to cry miserably but was ignored by everyone.

Rin took a few steps forward but stopped and looked back at the woman on the ground, feeling torn between the two.

Suddenly, the sword pulsed again causing Sesshomaru to pause. _What's this?_

He turned back to see the girl glancing back and forth between the human woman and himself. It was then that he noticed the bruises. Almost reluctantly, he made a decision that he wouldn't know until much later would change his life forever.

* * *

When she came-to, she was slung over a strong shoulder and had a great view of someone's behind. She blinked in confusion, trying to recall what last happened and drawing blanks. Avery was grateful for the view but she had a nagging feeling there was something important she was forgetting. A headache caused her to groan miserably.

 _"Ugh, it feels like I drank way too much last night and got kicked in the head by a fucking donkey."_ she grumbled under her breath.

She was unceremoniously dropped to the floor, which jarred her bruised ribs and caused her to cry out in pain and curl into a tight ball.

 _"Son of a bitch..."_ she cursed under her breath.

"Onee-san! Are you ok?" came a childish voice.

Avery froze, pain forgotten, and then looked up to see Rin hovering over her with a concerned on her face.

"R-Rin? You're talking?" she asked, in disbelief. Then, the last moments before she was knocked out returned to her and she reached out and grabbed Rin in a tight embrace. "You're alive! Please tell me that was a dream..."

Rin clung to Avery and whispered. "I'm sorry, Onee-san..."

Avery shook as she cried, letting out the stress from last night. "No, Rin! I'm sorry! I should have gone with you! I should have been there to protect you!"

Rin shook her head and tightened her arms around the older woman but then pulled back when she winced and hissed in pain.

"Onee-chan! You're hurt! What happened?" Rin asked, her eyes red and wide in concern.

Avery's expression darkened for a brief moment, recalling the villagers and their anger. "It's nothing. They got far worse anyway." she said, then sighed, "Of course, now we'll have to find somewhere else to live. It isn't safe in the village anymore... Wait."

Avery looked around until she spotted Sesshomaru standing some distance away, facing the direction they came from.

"Eh? What's he doing here?" she asked, squinting up at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama saved me! He brought me back!" Rin explained, her bright smile nearly blinding.

"Ah." So he must have been the one carrying me, she thought. She successfully fought down her blush before spotting a small green creature watching them warily. "And what are you supposed to be? A frog?" she deadpanned.

This caused the kappa to become enraged. "Filthy human! Show some respect! I am Jakken! I am Sesshomaru-sama's most loyal advisor!"

There was a lot more that he said but Avery stopped listening to him. Nothing he said was important to her, so she decided to examine the interesting looking staff in his hands. She noted the two heads, one and old man and the other a woman, and wondered if it was merely decoration or if they served some type of purpose?

 _"Ah, I wonder if they talk..."_ she mused in English.

All of their attention snapped to the demon lord when he turned and started walking away. "Come. Before the hanyou decides to try my patience." he said, and then was silent again.

Rin took Avery's hand and tugged on it. "Come on, Onee-san!"

Avery gave the girl a warm smile and nodded, though she wasn't sure why they were following him to begin with. It can't be helped, she decided. Knowing Rin, she must have simply followed and he must have just accepted her presence. Though, that begs the question: why had he bothered carrying her? He could have just as easily left her in the forest alone but Rin wouldn't have accepted that.

 _Oh, well, it doesn't matter._ And that was all the thought she gave it.

Back in the village, a time-traveling miko discovered a worn pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top. Before she could mention them, she was swept away by a tornado.

* * *

 **There you have it! I'll be honest, I probably won't be able to update the rest of the story as quickly as this chapter but I did good! Most of these chapters will be unedited because I don't feel like rereading them immediately. I'll fix them up as I go unless someone points out mistakes.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
